You
by GoldenSaber
Summary: This is a one-shot song-based story between Diego and Shira. All info inside. Contains sad moments.


**This is the first time I've made a song-based story and depending on the feedback I get, I might make more in the future. The song is called "You" and is by Evanescence. I first heard this song a few years ago and fell in love with it. When you reach a certain part in this story, I will have a note saying when to start the music. FanFiction doesn't like external links, so just search on YouTube for it. I've also changed a few of the lyrics to match the characters. Hope you all like it! Oh, and btw, this is from Shira's POV. It's supposed to be a flashback of her and Diego.**

* * *

Since the day I first met him, I knew I wanted to be by his side for the rest of my life. At first though, I have to admit that I wasn't very impressed. Sure he was pretty good-looking, but it takes more than that to win me over.

As we got to know each other a little better, I started warming up to him little by little. He was pretty sarcastic at times, but he had a good sense of humor. We were a lot alike, which is why we were so perfect for each other. He tried to be rugged and tough around me, but I was his biggest weakness. Deep down he was a softie and had a very sweet demeanor. Of course he would only show that side of him when the two of us were alone.

I had recently become part of his herd after being a pirate for several years. It seemed like a great life at the time, but he made me realize the truth behind it. My former leader was a vicious and uncaring ape by the name of Gutt, Captain Gutt as he was known to others. Diego showed me that Gutt didn't actually care for me; he was just using me as his little puppet and slave. All Gutt cared about was revenge and getting even. He didn't have family ideals like my new herd does, and I couldn't be happier to be where I am now. At least that's how I did feel, until that night…

It was a peaceful night on the island; waves gently rolling in and out, a light breeze blowing, starts shining brightly in the black sky. The rest of the herd was already asleep, with the exception of Diego. We were just having a conversation about how nice and relaxing our new home was. In the darkness, we suddenly heard a voice from behind us. All it said was "Hello kitties." I instantly knew who it was, and so did Diego. We were in shock. I turned around to see the large figure standing behind me, and muttered one word.

"Gutt."

He didn't say anything else, but instead he smacked me and sent me flying into a rock wall. I was too weak to move, but I kept myself conscious to watch what was happening. Diego had leapt on Gutt's back and sunk his fangs into his flesh, injuring him. Gutt grabbed him and threw him off his back onto the ground. He sharpened his nails on a stone, then slashed at Diego, cutting his leg. I watched in horror as Gutt slashed him repeatedly. When he stopped, Diego fell to the ground motionless, covered in his own blood. I managed to work up the strength to jump onto Gutt when he wasn't looking and sunk my fangs into his neck, killing him instantly. It was done.

I rushed to Diego's side to see how bad he was. His eyes were shut, his breathing labored, and I knew what was happening. The one and only saber I ever loved was dying right before my eyes. I tried to keep him alive, but it was too late. My true love was gone. Tears streamed from my eyes as I grieved for him. He died trying to protect me, and even though he never actually said it, I knew how much he loved me. If only I had the chance to tell him how much I loved him.

I will never forget the time we spent together and how he sacrificed himself for me. He will always hold a special place in my heart. As a tribute to him, I wrote this song. I will always love you Diego…always.

* * *

**(Start the music now)**

* * *

"The words have been drained from this pencil"

"Sweet words that I want to give you"

"And I can't sleep"

"I need to tell you"

"Goodnight"

"When we're together, I feel perfect"

"When I'm pulled away from you, I fall apart"

"All you say is sacred to me"

"Your eyes are so green"

"I can't look away"

"As we lay in stillness"

"You whisper to me"

**Diego's POV**

"Shira, marry me"

"Promise you'll stay with me"

**Shira's POV**

"Oh you don't have to ask me"

"You know you're all that I live for"

"You know I'd die just to hold you"

"Stay with you"

"Somehow I'll show you"

"That you are my night sky"

"I've always been right behind you"

"Now I'll always be right beside you"

"So many nights I cried myself to sleep"

"Now that you love me, I love myself"

"I never thought I would say this"

"I never thought there'd be"

"You…"

**A/N:**

**So there it is. I've never written from her POV before, so I hope this turned out ok. Once again, thanks to all of you who read and enjoy my stories. You're the best! R&R please. :)**


End file.
